


Two is company, Three is a party

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Shepard didnt expect that breaking up Miranda and Jack's fight would end like this.She's not complaining tough
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Two is company, Three is a party

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 12 Prompt: Foodplay

Miranda shook the whipped cream can, doing a very suggestive motion with it as she looked directly at Shepard and Jack.

Pouring a copious amount of the cream over her breasts, she began to make her way slowly towards the bed, where Shepard rested in Jack's arms, as the tattooed woman softly kneaded her breasts, drawing out soft moans from the Commander.

As Miranda reached them, she placed herself above them, looking at them with a wicked smile on her face.

"Time to eat"

Not wasting any time, Shepard and Jack moved up, each grabbing one of Miranda's tit, and began lapping up at the whipped cream. It didn't take long for them to find Lawson's hardened nipples, licking the hardened buds with their tongue before taking them both in their mouth.

The sight of these 2 beautiful women taking her tits into their mouths, mixed with the sensation they were giving her, was making Miranda weak at the knees.

She couldn't hold back a moan when the Commander and Jack moved their hands around her and gave her ass cheeks a tight squeeze.

Sharing a quick look with Miranda, Jack and Lawson looked and Shepard and nodded.

"Wha...?" Was all that the Commander managed to say as she found herself pushed into the bed, landing on her back as the two women placed themselves besider her, each on one side, as they looked at Shepard with a gaze that sent shivers down her spine.

Reaching by her side of the bed, Miranda pulled out a small bag containing a female condom. Looking directly into Shepard's eyes, the Commander gasped as Miranda slowly opened the container with her mouth and pulled out the condom, placing it inside Shepard's pussy, making sure it was properly fitted as she made sure to toy a little with the Commander's engorged clit, smiling as the woman trashed about each time her fingers rubbed the bud.

Lawson then let out another burst of whipped cream, this time landing all over the Commander's breasts and torso. Moving her hand down, she let out another long spray between Shepard's leg, making a small mound of whipped cream on her pussy.

Jack and Miranda began cleaning the woman with their tongues, the sweet flavor of the cream mixing with the saltiness of the sweat that rolled down her skin as they kissed and caressed every inch of her body that was covered in cream.

Jack gave a quick suck to Shepard's tit before moving down her stomach, gasping as she kissed and pressed her head against the woman's toned stomach muscles.

"You're so fucking ripped, Shep. Fuck!" The tattooed woman said as she gave one more lick to the abs before moving down to the thighs, where Miranda was already hard at work kissing the Commander's legs.

Shepard breath quickened, letting out hurried gasps as she saw the two women smiling as they came closer to her core, their breaths brushing against her skin.

Lawson and Jack looked at each other, sharing a quick but passionate kiss before diving into the mound of whipped cream between the Commander's legs, taking their time to touch and taste as much as they could, as Shepard's eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a moan that rang out across the whole cabin.

When she was called to stop the argument between Jack and Miranda, she hadn't expected that it would end in her finding out how two mouths felt on her clit at once.

But she couldn't complain, and from the looks the three women were sharing, they knew this would be a very long night.


End file.
